Try to Get Out Alive
by rebell-like-crazy
Summary: "Do you love me?" He paused so I went on, "If you have to think about the answer to that question, then why are you still standing here?" Is it just another mission or something more...? Read and review, please!
1. Intro Tails

**Hey this is my first story so sorry if it's not that good…**

**They are all like 24 years old…just so you don't get confused!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you honestly think I own the Gallagher Girl Series? I wish!**

Cammie's POV

I ran past a guy in the yellow shirt, noticing that he looked familiar. He didn't look tail-version familiar – I knew I hadn't seen him earlier that day. It was just something about his eyes…mesmerizing green color with a hint of blue, maybe?

_Cammie, focus, _I mentally told myself. Which, I was focusing, just not on the mission. I looked at the street signs, searching for Easter Drive. I ran for what felt like another hour until I found it. I casually strolled over to the brick wall and started running my fingers along the cracks. I heard a _ding! _and stepped away. Slowly the bricks moved inwards and I walked in.

Adrenaline washed through me and I realized I wasn't afraid. This is what I've did all my life, after all. And then I felt it. Someone's eyes on me. _Damn! Cammie you didn't check for a tail! _

I pivoted around and threw a punch which the person dodged. "Relax, Gallagher Girl. We're on the same side here."


	2. Let The Fun Begin

**Did you like the first chapter? Sorry it's so short! It was kind of like an introductory…and btw the guy in yellow IS NOT ZACH!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter which I've tried to make longer…!**

Zach's POV

Ha! Her face was priceless!

"What are _you_ doing here, Zach?" she whispered, but somehow managed to sound furious at the same time. "I haven't seen you since high school and you choose _now _to make your grand appearance? Your timing has always been a little off!"

"You think I'm grand?" I teased, smirking. "I mean, I would've settled for fantastic but…"

"Timing is _always _off! Now, wipe that cocky grin off you're face."

"But this is my cover, Chameleon!"

"You are your own cover? That's not a very good cover!"

"You know you love it," I said, only half joking now.

She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a hot pink writing pen. "Now is not the time for you to write all this down in your diary." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and follow me, Zach."

She walked over to one of the walls and opened her pen. She pressed it against the wall, drew a circle and then turned to me as she said, "Close your eyes."

"Because…?" I questioned.

"Just close your eyes and don't open them until I say open them. If you open them before I say you can…well, just don't open them, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled and closed my eyes. I heard a zipper, then another one and then there was a pause. "Can I open my eyes?"

"No! Most definitely not!" Then I heard I her move and then another zipper. "Okay, now you can open your eyes."

Cameron looked…hot. Like, super hot. But why was she wearing heels and a little black dress? "Here is your suit," she told me as she passed me a bag. "Why-"

"Because you are and have been my husband for two years, your name is Nicholas Smith, I'm Hannah Smith and we are going to our class reunion. The subject will be wearing a top hat, a white tux, and black shoes. Now, get dressed." She closed her eyes and I changed clothes while feeling really awkward that a girl that I may or may not love is standing in front of me.

"I'm finished," I told her and she turned back to the wall she drew on and kicked the circle.

"Then let's go, Nick."


	3. Cramped Corners

**OH. MY. GOSH.**

**Did you see how many reviews I got? I was hoping for like at least five in a week but when I got on the computer after an hour I had that many! OMG! That's 5 reviews in an hour! I was freaking out! Until my brother starts cussing and telling me to shut up! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…Ally Carter does…blah blah blah…**

Cammie's POV

I crawled through the hole while mentally praying that my dress was staying down and covering up my butt. And then prayed some more that I didn't say that out loud.

"Say what out loud?" Zach asked. Crap.

"There's a reason I'm not saying it out loud."

"What's with chicks these days?" Zach asked to no one in particular and it would've been too low for me to hear, but, you know I'm a spy.

"What's with us is that guys are perverts and go around staring at our breast and then to top it off they call us _chicks_," I growled.

Zach chuckled softly. "Calm down," he told me, which is like the worst thing you tell a girl if you want her to calm down. But the spy in me told me to keep my cool, so I did. Until Zach added, "But it's not the guys fault that girls cut their tops so low you can see almost every freaking thing."

"Zachary Goode! I would kill you right now if we weren't in such a cramped place!"

"You love me too much to kill me." Damn it! Why was he almost always right about the things I want to be a lie so much? I didn't say anything in response and I swear I could feel Zach's smirk spread across his beautiful face.

_Cammie! His face isn't _that _beautiful! _half of me shouted, but the other half shouted back, _Yes it is and don't even _try _to deny it!_

I saw light so switched positions to where my legs were in front of me. I looked down and saw that we were in the kitchen. "On three I'm jumping," I warned him. He nodded so I began, "One…Two…Three!" and dropped about 8 feet and 7 inches until I landed on the tile floor.

"Okay, Nicholas! Come on down!" I shouted as I stepped to my left.

In a couple seconds he was standing right beside me. "Let's go, Hannah." He extended his hand and I took it. Oh my God, I thought. I'm holding Zachary Goode's hand! Not that I cared or anything it was just…okay so maybe I cared a little bit…Okay, I was completely freaking out and was on the verge of fainting. _24 years old and still obsessed with Zach. _

"Go up the stairs and to the left. That's where the party is being held," I told him.

I took in the scene as we got there and gasped when I saw that 12 people were wearing top hats, a white tux, and black shoes. What are the odds? Oh, that's right. Always against me!

"The name he is going by is Drake Simmons. Just talk to all of them, find out there names, and when one of us finds him, bug him then, cough twice, got it?" he asked.

I nodded and released Zach's hand as I waltzed over to Guy-That-Could-Be-Capable-Of-Killing-Everyone-Here number one. I smiled really big and mumbled to myself, "It could be worse. My partner could be ugly…" and then heard chuckling through my comms unit.


	4. Comms Unit Problem

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while…I guess I was just testing to see how many reviews I would get…! Thank you sooo much for your wonderful reviews! Oh, and the guy in yellow…you'll find out who he is later! **

**DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. But how cool would it be if I did? Now, on with the story!**

Zach's POV

Cameron walked over to one of the possibilities and I decided to talk to the person on my left. "Hey, man! It's been, like, how many years since I've seen you?" I began. "Are you and Karen still together?" I asked, trying to make random small talk.

"Um, no…? I don't even think I ever dated a Karen, Dave," he told me.

"I'm not Dave, bro! I'm Nick! Remember me, Drake?"

"Oh, um, I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm not Drake."

One down, 11 to go, I thought. I glanced over at Cammie and she was walking over to me. "Nicholas, dear, I think I found our old friend. I haven't talked to him but he looks like Drake," she told me. I sent her a questioning glance but she already had my hand was leading me up the stairs.

"Cameron. May I ask what the _hell _are you thinking?" She shook her head and kept walking.

"He has a comms unit in his left ear. So, I'm pretty sure it's him…" she mumbled.

"Wait, what? That means he can hack into our comms with a press of a button," I whispered back. She tensed. "You forgot that they could do that didn't you?"

"Tae!" she shrieked. **(A/N she's speaking Filipino) **"Ako ay isang kakila-kilabot ispya!"

I rubbed her shoulder and shook my head. She always doubted herself. And then cussed in foreign languages.

I pulled my comms unit out and put it in my pocket, then I took hers out and held it in my left hand. "Relak. Ako dito at Mahal kita," I replied in the same tongue.

**Mwahaha! I'm feeling really evil right now so I decided to stop it right there! Sorry it was so short (it's easier for me to write from Cammie's POV). I'll tell you in the next chapter what he said if I get some reviews (or you can use Google!) or I may just quit the story if I don't get many reviews *hint, hint*…**

**Rebell-like-crazy**


	5. Covers

**Wooh! I have more than 10 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much for those who reviewed and/or added me or my story to their list of favorites (27 people did that!)! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Mommy?**

**Mother: Yes?**

**Me: Can I own the Gallagher Series?**

**Mother: No.**

**Me: But-**

**Mother: No buts! Now on with the story!**

**Me: *cries* **

Cammie's POV

He did not just say that! I thought. But the coolest part was…he actually did say it! He said he loved me! His words echoed in my brain over and over and over again, "_Relax. I_'m _here and I love you." _I smiled and turned to Zach.

"I'm going to go plant a bug on him, okay?" I asked, as I walked the rest of the way up the stairs by myself. My smile remained as reached our most likely subject.

"Hello. Are you Drake Simmons?" I demanded, but tried to sound flirty and cute at the same time.

"Why, yes. Yes I am. And who are you, young beauty?" Ewww.

"Hannah Smith. I can't remember the last time we talked," I told him, planting the bug on his shoulder while hugging him. Major ewww, but I had to keep my cover.

"You have changed so much, Hannah Smith," he told me. Then he _winked _at me. I was about to barf! _Time for Zach to help, _I thought.

"Why don't you meet my husband? Nicholas!" I called, turning around to see that he was on the phone. "Nicholas, please get off your telephone," I pleaded, but he just held up a finger, signaling for me to wait. "Okay, I guess you can talk to him in a few minutes."

"It's fine, it's fine," Drake assured me.

I walked over to a couch and sat down. "Drake, where have you been since high school?" I demanded, remembering what my mission was.

"All over the world, really. But now I think I'm going to keep my job as a teacher at the Blackthorn Institute."

"Really? That sounds terrific! Where is that at?" I asked, I've been wondering since high school, after all.

He leaned in whisper, "Why don't you ask you're _husband_, Cammie?" Uh oh.

"Excuse me? I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm Hannah. And my husband graduated from Arches High School," I chose, clinging to my cover.

"Save it for the amateurs, Miss Morgan."

"It's _Mrs. Goode,_" I told him, then realized that I just slipped up. Big time. And of course, Zach decided to get off his phone and walk over 7.3 seconds before I said that.

"Mrs. Goode? Nice, Hannah. That _was _your last name – until you married me." He saved me, but I knew I was going to hear crap about it later.

"Zachary Goode? Is that you? Oh! Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan! What a beautiful couple!" He paused to take a breath, and I thought Zach would object to the word 'couple' but he didn't, so neither did I. "The two youngest and some of the best spies in the world!" he continued while keeping his voice really high – not quiet yelling, though - but no one else was on the top floor and the voices on the bottom floor would've tuned us out anyway. "I know what you came to see me for now!" _Please don't say that we came to kill you, please don't say that we came to kill you. _"I would be honored for you to work with me!"

Zach and I both answered simultaneously, "What?" Well, Zach might have said a word or two after that…but I don't think I'll repeat it…

**Please review! It would make me super happy! Sorry I still haven't got around to telling you who the guy in yellow is…but if you really think it's not hard to figure out … **

**Oh, and it tells what Zach said in Filipino in, like, the first paragraph just in case you didn't catch it! **

**~rebell-like-crazy **


	6. What? !

**Thank you for all the reviews! It means soooo much to me! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Daddy?**

**Father: What?**

**Me: Can I own-**

**Father: No.**

**Me: But you don't even know what I want!**

**Father: Your point? **

**Me: *sighs* Now, on with the story…**

Zach's POV

"Work with you? That's absolutely-"

"Exactly what we wanted!" Cammie finished for me. _What is she thinking? _"We would love to work with you, if you would let us…" she trailed off staring at a guy to her left.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

"Nothing… just that, that guy in yellow looks familiar," she told me. "I think it's… Why is he here?"

I followed her gaze to see a man in a yellow tee shirt and jeans. And she was right; he did look familiar. "A tail? Is it a tail, Cameron?" She shook her head and a giggle escaped her lips.

"I can't believe I even remember what he looks like…" she mused. I decided to ignore her, the same way she was ignoring me, so I turned back to Drake as he started talking.

"Who? Josh Abrams? He's very intelligent. He's been working with me for about two years now," Drake told us. _Oh. Jimmy._

"Wait! He's a…he's a…"

"Spy," Drake and I finished for her. By this point I was ready just to get this guys' fingerprint and go to sleep. It was 11:47 pm and I was beyond tired. "Drake, Cameron and I are going to go home now," I told him, wondering where we exactly "home" was.

"Meet me at 1103 Gonzalez Street in three days, and I will have your first mission for me ready," he replied. "Now, go get some rest."

"Thank you Mr. Simmons," Cammie said as Jimmy walked over to Drake.

"Ah, Josh. Meet Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. They will be going on the Alverez mission with you."

Josh looked us over and his eyes met Cameron's. "Cammie?"

**-*I was going to stop it there, but because I have over 20 reviews, I think I'll go on*-**

Cammie's POV

"Hi, Josh," I said, trying to sound business-y. "I didn't know you were working in the same field as me."

"Neither did I," was his simple response. He shot a quick glare at Zach – I'm not sure why- and he turned and walked away. _Rude!_

"We'll see you later, then," Zach told Drake as we turned to walk down the stairs.

So many things we're running in my mind, I wasn't sure of what to do. So I just walked. I need help, I thought. So, I did what I would've done any other time, too. I pulled out my phone and called Macey.

"Hello?"

"Macey, I'm on a mission and desperately need your help," I told her as we headed out the door.

"Okay. Do you need backup? I can get Bex and Liz. Hell, if you need more people than that I can try to contact Tina or Eva or someone."

"Actually, Zach is here helping me," I told her. We reached the kitchen and I pulled out my make-up bag. I handed it to Zach and told him, "Find my lipstick."

"What?" Macey shrieked. "You mean Zach as in Zach Goode? As in your ex-sort-of-boyfriend? Oh my God! Cammie! Why didn't you tell me that in the beginning?"

"That's beside the point. Hey, wait one second, okay?" I threw my phone into the gap in the ceiling and grabbed my lip stick from Zach. I aimed and _Click! _

"What is that?" he asked.

"A rope," I told him, not even trying to hide the _duh! _in my voice. I climbed up and Zach followed. When I got there I grabbed my phone.

"Macey?"

"Yeah?"

"As I was saying, I need help. And now to think of it, I might need Bex and Liz, too. Get Liz to do as much research on the name Drake Simmons as she can."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Can you pack me a suit case with clothes that will last me a month?"

"Already working on it," she replied.

"Okay. I'll pay for the tickets, but I need all three of you here, ASAP."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pack disguises, too."

"Well, that's all, I guess. Thanks, Macey! See you soon."

"See ya." I sighed with relief as I hung up that more help was on its way.

**Yeah, I decided to bring her friends into the picture… should Grant and Jonas come, too? And the guy in yellow was Josh! How will that work out? Please put it in the review or PM me with ideas! Now click that pretty little button and review, please! **


	7. Posionous Blowup

**Did you see how many reviews I got? Wooh! That's a lot for a first story! Your reviews mean, like, the world to me (especially the ones that just have the word Update on it a billion times! Lol)! **

**Disclaimer: You think I own Gallagher? Well, then I guess you haven't read the real books, cuz they're a heck of a lot better than this!**

**Now, on with the story!**

Zach's POV

I opened the passengers' door for Cammie but she shook her head and got into the drivers seat. I was too tired to argue, so I let her.

I felt a small vibration in my pocket and reached into it for my phone. I flipped it open so I could read the text.

_Where are you? –J_

I clicked reply as Cammie pulled out onto the road.

_A mission. –Z_

"Who are you texting?" she asked.

"Jonas," I told her. She nodded and went back to driving. "I'm going to get him and Grant to help. Is there enough room at…where are we staying?"

"Um, there's enough room."

"Where?"

"Professor Jones got us a 12 room mansion for the mission. Now, please be quiet. My head is throbbing."

I flipped open my phone and told Jonas to get Grant and for them to come. He agreed and with that, I leaned back and let unconscious take me.

Cammie POV

Zach was snoring within just fifteen minutes of the drive. I glanced over at him and he was smirking. Maybe it _was_ permanent.

My head was beyond throbbing now. I placed my hand on the side and gently massaged it, but it did no good. I started to feel a little nauseas and dizzy. _Probably_ _just because I'm tired, _I told myself, not believing it. I can lie to anyone and convince them of anything, but not to myself, which was frankly, pretty annoying.

Then my stomach turned and I gagged. I pulled over and put the car into park.

"Zach?" I whispered. He didn't respond so I repeated myself, a little louder.

"What, Cammie?" he demanded.

"I'm sick," I told him reaching my hand into my pocket for Liz's newest thing called the poison detector. I pulled one out of the pack and stuck it in my mouth. I waited a moment then took it out to examine it. "Crap."

"What?" Zach looked worried, which made me feel happy, well as happy as a person who has a minor kind of poison in them can be.

"It's blue. I have a minor kind of poison me. Not strong enough to kill me, but I'll be sick for a little while," I explained.

"Do you know how you got poisoned?" he questioned.

"He probably put something on me when I hugged him. It's no big deal, though. I'll be over it in about two days. It'll be like a virus."

Zach and I got out of the car to switch places and then I felt a tug on the back of my neck. I pulled off a little purple patch with small words the read:

_Warning: Contains Toxins_

Ah. I sat down and shut my eyes as we sped off. Blackness took over and I didn't try to shake it off.

I woke up in a baby blue room with the sun shining through the white curtains. I was still wearing my dress and my shoes were on the floor. I knew I had a small fever, probably around 101 degrees but I forced myself to get out of bed.

I trudged over to the closet and grabbed a green t-shirt and distressed skinny jeans. I slipped them on and left the room.

The place was gorgeous. It was two stories with beautiful railing going down the stairs. There was a phone on the wall so I called Liz. It rang four times and then her voice filled my head.

"Hey, this Liz. Super sorry that I didn't get to answer, but leave your name and number and I'll be sure to get back to you."

I hung up and sighed wishing that they would be here already.

Foot steps echoed down the hall and looked toward the general direction. "Zach?"

"Oh. You're up."

"Who is he? He works at Blackthorne. You know him, don't you? How does he know me? I _hate _this Zach. I feel yucky. And I'm mad at myself for not forcing more information out of that son of bi-"

"Cameron. Relax. I contacted the headmaster at Blackthorne and they're swearing that he is innocent as a spy can be."

"No! He's not innocent! He's responsible for the explosion at M16! He's the reason that Bex is more like me now than ever! Why do you think this mission is important to me? It's because I think he's the one who is responsible for my father's death from when I was ten and now Bex doesn't have a father either and _it's all his fault_! Ugh! You know what, Zach? I thought you knew that. Did you not know why we were after this guy? Did you just come because someone sent you? You want to know why they sent you? Because they thought that you would work your hardest because it's a big possibility that he killed your parents too!" and with that I stormed down stairs, ignoring the stinging in my eyes and the wounded expression on his face.

**Uh oh! Will things work out? **

**Well, now you know why they are on this mission, and you know a little more about this "Drake Simmons" guy!**

**And no mean reviews unless you can turn into constructive criticism, please! **

**Now, make my day and review!**


	8. Make Up Your Mind

**Hey! Over 40 reviews! Wooh! Yay!**

**But…this happens to be super short… **

**I won't bore you with details this time, just the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, you think I own it? I'm honored but, no. Now, on with the story!**

Zach's POV

I watched her in disbelief as she stormed away. I had some strange feeling in my gut; it felt like I just watched someone die as she left.

Was she right? Was this man responsible for my parents' death, as well as Bexs' and Cammies' dad?

I shook my head slowly, scared to know the answer to that question. I walked into the room I slept in and got down on my knees.

I listened to Cammie crying in the room directly below me. I felt worse than a murderer just by making her cry.

Then, I thought about my parents and how much I missed them.

I thought about how sad Bex must be right now.

I thought about how Cammie has completely turned my life upside down.

I thought about how much it hurt to even think about losing her.

I shook my head, once again in disbelief of how it seems everything has changed in my life in the past few years. Ever since Gallagher, I just got this weird feeling and couldn't shake it.

I got up off the ground and went down stairs to talk to Cammie.

"Cammie?"

"What, Zach?"

"I'm sorry. About everything. Really."

Her head popped up and she wiped her eyes.

Cammie's POV

"Do you love me?" He paused so I went on, "If you have to think about the answer to that question, then why are you still standing here?" His face was emotionless, but it was just a mask; his eyes held that same wounded expression as they did about 20 minutes ago. "I don't have time for some stupid love game, Zach. Make up your mind. I know it can't be that hard."

I plopped back down on my pillow and silently prayed that he would stay, and tell me he loved me, and that no other girl was even a slight competition for me. But he didn't. He walked out of the room and I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. _Damn you, Zach._

I propped myself back up and held back the tears that were daring to come out. "I love you, Zach," I whispered.

He came back in the room and kissed my forehead. "I love you, too, Cammie."

A million emotions flooded through me as walked – ever so calmly – out of the room.

**Hey, I said it was short! But, I think it needed to end there…**

**Don't worry, though! I'll make my next chapter super long to help make up the shortness of this one!**

**Review and give me some ideas, please!**


	9. Guest Arrivals

**Hey! Sorry it's been a little while…I was on vacation…**

**Anyways, I messed up on the last line on chapter 8 (Make Up Your Mind). It's supposed to say:**

_A million emotions flooded through me as he walked – ever so calmly – out of the room._

**Sorry! I realized it and it bugged me so I just had to let you know what it was supposed to say…**

**Oh, and some people didn't know why Zach left the first time! It's because he just needed to clear his head for a second!**

**And this is my last disclaimer becuz I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I don't own it….!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…I wish I did…especially Zach…lol**

**Now, on with the story!**

Cammie's POV

I was still lying in the bed an hour after Zach left. I couldn't stop vomiting. The poison was making me so sick, I couldn't stand it. I hated feeling weak, like anything could happen and I wouldn't be able to help stop it. So I took some medicine that I packed that would make me feel a little better…but I still didn't feel normal. I shut my eyes tight and wished that when I open them, I'd be better.

I heard a door squeak open and several chatting people walked into the living room. At first all I heard was Grant's unmistakable laugh, then Bex's voice. I listened harder and heard two quieter voices talking – Liz and Jonas. I heard the clacking of stilettos as Macey strutted into my room and finally, I opened my eyes.

"Hey, Macey," I croaked.

"You look like hell," she replied. What a wonderful compliment!

"I know." I got up and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. Macey turned around and walked away, gesturing for me to follow. I did so slowly, so I wouldn't get dizzy and end up puking in front of all these people.

"Hey, guys," I said, waving at them. I studied each of their faces before asking, "Where's Zach?"

"Upstairs. Sleeping. Or trying to sleep, at least," Liz told me. "He just went up there. Anyways, Drake Simmons? He's nuts. Completely and totally nuts."

I sent Liz a look that made her instantly shut up as I strolled over to Bex. Her eyes were bloodshot and below her eyes were _very _puffy. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back, letting a few tears fall. "It's okay to cry sometimes, Bex," I whispered so low that even the other four spies in the room couldn't hear – just me and her.

"I don't know what to do, Cam. Without him…I just don't know," she whispered back. "And that bastard, Drake…He killed him. And your dad. And Zach's parents, too."

"Bex, we're going to find him, okay? It's all going to be okay."

"Maybe, but it won't be the same. Ever."

I let those words sink in and I knew she was right.

Bex stepped back and wiped under her eyes. I turned to face everyone and forced a smile on my face. "Go on up and pick a room. There's two rooms down here, too, if anybody wants them," I directed and they all raced up the stairs. Except for Bex.

"How, Cammie? How did you get through all these years?" she asked, as both of us sat down on the brown leather sofa.

"Time heals, Bex. Time heals. Just remember that everyone in this house loves you, and cares about you. Don't forget that there are others who need you. How's your mom?"

"Mum is fine, under the circumstances. She's better than I am doing, anyways."

"Okay, that's good." She nodded in agreement and then went upstairs to pick out her room.

Zach's POV

I listened to Bex walk up the stairs and thought about what they had said. Yes, I was spying on them, but I had a good enough reason. Cammie was back in the room she was before all of them got here. I knew she was feeling really sick, but she'd have to come tomorrow to meet up with that Drake dude.

Bex was strong to take this mission after what had happened. It had only been two days since her dad was killed. Her mom wasn't at work that day, thank God. I knew what Bex was feeling, and I don't know if I could just get up and do a mission right after that.

Cammie seemed to know exactly what to say to her to make Bex feel better. Cammie seemed to make a person's day better just by speaking to them a little bit.

I got up and walked over to Jonas. "How much do we know?"

"He's working at Blackthorne. He graduated from there and he's lethal. As far as you guys working with him to get information…watch your back at all times. Tell us any information and we'll make sure that it's all correct. Any false information will screw up this entire mission," he told me, glancing over at his laptop often.

"Thanks. I'll remember all of that." I walked over to Liz's room and asked her, "How much do we know?"

She gave pretty much the exact same thing, so I walked over to Macey's room and knocked on the door. "Mace? Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm lying down in bed, I'm tired, and don't feel like getting up to unlock the door. If you want to come in, you can pick the lock."

"Never mind, then," I replied, to lazy to pick the lock.

I looked into Grant's room and he was already snoring. I checked my watch and it said that it was 11:32 pm. Way later than I thought. I went down stairs and checked on Cammie. She was sitting on her bed just looking out the window. "Cammie?"

"Yes?" she answered, never taking her eyes off of the glass.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked.

"As ready as a girl slash spy about to go see a person that will probably attempt to kill me can ever be," she replied without any hesitation at all.

"Well…good night, then."

"Night, Goode."

I switched off her light as she crawled under the covers. I left the room and headed to my room thinking, Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

**A/N: Maybe I'm just flat out crazy, but I cried while writing that part when Cam was talking to Bex… **

**I really liked this chapter and hope that you guys will too!**

**Please review and give me some ideas of how tomorrow is gonna go! I'm not sure if I should focus more on Zammie on the next chapter or more on some action…or maybe I'll make it about equal…let me know what you think, please!**


	10. I'm Gonna Fight

**I've had a lot of reviews saying that they were confused on where Josh fits into the story and if him and Drake are part of the COC and stuff…you will find out! I promise! You will find out **_**soon**_!

**In some other reviews people were saying how short all of my chapters are and, yeah, I know they're short but that's how I write best. So, instead of having 10 long chapters I'd have 20 short chapters. **

**~Thanks!**

Cammies' POV

I woke up feeling a lot better. I got out of bed and drug myself upstairs. I opened the door to Zach's room to find him sleeping peacefully. I walked quietly over to his bed and leaned down so my lips were by his ear before yelling, "Get up!" as loud as I could. He flung himself out of bed and I started laughing at his reaction. Then I started laughing harder as I asked, "You sleep in just your boxers?" I shook my head and left the room before he had time to reply. I walked down the hall and banged on everyone's door so they would wake up. 15 minutes later we were all down stairs discussing where everyone needs to be and covers.

"Liz and Jonas should stay in the car so they can have their laptops set up and everything," Zach suggested. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Zach and I won't need covers. Josh and Drake are expecting us with no covers," I told them.

"Who's Josh?" Macey asked.

"Remember when I used to sneak out of school to see Josh? It's that Josh," I replied.

All three girls just stared at me like I was crazy until Grant broke the silence with, "You used to sneak out of school?"

"Yes. And if I didn't sneak out of school that year, none of us would know each other."

"Wait, they did the exchange because you snuck out of school?" Zach demanded.

"Yes, because they wanted guys and girls to interact with each other without people having to sneak around to see a guy," Bex answered for me.

I nodded my head and added, "But this is beside the point."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so I get light brown hair, green contacts and freckles across my face," Macey stated.

"And Grant gets to keep his hair but has to get freckles and blue contacts," Bex said.

"And Bex gets jet black hair and green contacts," Liz added. We all nodded our heads and Liz started telling us more about our subject. "He's in the Circle of Cavan. One of the main people, actually. He has 19 years of spy training to back him up. He's 27 years old and – like I said before – very lethal. As far as Josh being there…he only has 4 years of spy training and has no idea how dangerous Drake is or how evil the COC is. He started training, got a little better, and then was offered a spot with the COC that would pay him _big _bucks and without knowing exactly what he was doing, he accepted it. Get Josh and we'll try to explain to him everything, and let's hope that he understands and helps us get important information," Liz told us.

I stood up and went back to my room to change into a black spaghetti strap and black leggings. I slipped on some stilettos (the right heel turns into a knife, the left one is just good for throwing at people), put on a silver sparkly belt (to strangle people or to use as a rope), and went back to the living room.

I took a look at everyone's cover, making sure that it was all perfect, before saying, "Let's get this show on the road."

Zach's POV

Once we got to Gonzalez Street we parked the car on the right side of the road. Cammie and I got out first and she intertwined her fingers with mine. With her other hand she slipped the comms unit into her ear and said "Chameleon in."

I put mine in and said, "Hawk in."

After 4.6 seconds we heard, "Duchess in."

A few more seconds and, "Bookworm in."

A minute and 6 seconds later, "Cheese Man in," Grant said. What a stupid codename.

Three minutes and 4 seconds later Jonas said, "Pistachio in."

Six minutes and 43 seconds later Macey finally said, "Peacock in. But my dress is super itchy. Can't Duchess wear this one instead?"

"Hell to the no, girl," Bex replied.

Cammie rolled her eyes and we started walking. "It's funny, isn't it, Zach?" she asked.

"What is?"

"That none of us have seen each other in forever, but we just start talking and acting like we never left," she told me.

I smirked and kissed her forehead. "Yeah. It is."

She smiled and then started walking faster mumbling, "1103. 1103. 1103. 1103." until we got there. We strolled inside and Drake and Josh were looking at some files.

Drake looked up and a huge grin spread across his face. "It's so good that you came! I wasn't sure if you were or not," he told us.

"Well, we got up early this morning to go visit some old friends that live over this way," I lied smoothly.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

"Raquel Shillings," Cammie replied without missing a beat. "And her husband Seth."

"Oh. That's fantastic. Please, come this way now," he directed, as we went behind a set of double doors, past 18 guards and then down a set of stairs.

Cammie seemed to memorize every single thing in the room. She then whispered into her comms, "Chameleon and Hawk have eyes on subject."

Drake grabbed a file and gave it to us. "Memorize that," he instructed. I read it over and noticed that it said, _Bomb M11_. I pointed it out to Cammie and she took in a quick breath.

She looked me in the eye and told me, "My mom is going to be there. He's going to kill my mom."

"No, he won't. We'll take him down before then," I reassured her. She nodded her head and then looked over at Drake before saying, "Duchess, Peacock and Cheese Man, I need you _now_." Right after she said that she did some weird flip thing and then kicked him right in the face. He seemed a little stunned so I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over.

Drake grabbed Cammies' ankle and made her fall down. She pulled off her right shoe and then a knife popped out of the heel. I knew she could take him, and I couldn't help anyways because more people were running into the room.

I threw a countless number of punches and kicks, and only missed a few times. I saw Bex, Grant and Macey come in and they immediately started fighting.

I heard a gunshot and then a cry of pain that I had heard before.

I looked over to Cammie and she was clutching her left shoulder. She screamed, "Josh! We're here to _help you, _believe it or not!"

I turned to Josh after knocking some guy out. I ran over to him and kicked the gun out of his hand and then caught it. I pointed it over at Drake and pulled the trigger. Cammies' eyes got big and she ran over to me and Josh.

She punched Josh in the face and his nose started pouring blood. "That's for shooting my damn arm!" she told him. "Take him to Pistachio and Bookworm."

I didn't want to leave the fight. There were 9 people left that were fairly well trained, and if anything happened to Cammie when I was gone…I could barely even think about that. But I had to do it so I nodded and pushed Josh through the double doors.

"What does she mean? You guys aren't helping me! You are kil-"

"We are helping you!" I cut him off. "Do you have any idea of how many people that guy has killed? How dangerous he is? Did you know that the COC killed my parents and Cammies' dad and then just a few days ago one of Cammies' good friends' dad was killed, too? And that they were planning to kill Cammie and her mom this week?"

He stared at me blankly so I shoved him to get him to walk up the stairs. He kept his head down and said, "Sorry."

"'Sorry' won't make my parents come back. Sorry won't bring back Cammies' dad or Bexs' dad. Just shut up and follow me," I told him out of anger. Yeah, I was pretty pissed.

Josh followed me outside and then to the vehicle. I opened the door and Josh crawled in. "Thanks, Hawk," Liz said quietly, never taking her eyes off of the laptop.

I closed the door and went back to fight. I went back to fight for my dad. I went back to fight for my mom. I went back to fight for Cammie. I went back to fight for _us._

**Eh. Yeah, I know. It's kinda a suckish ending to a suckish chapter, but I hope its okay for now…**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, pretty pretty pretty please!**

**Okay well…Peace!**

**~rebell-like-crazy**


	11. Rooftop Truths

**A/N:**

**Okay, the weather has been horrible for the past few days where I live so I've had this chapter finished for a while, but the internet connection has been all weird so I wasn't able to upload it. Sorry! **

Cammies' POV

It got down to only two people left and we knew that they could easily be taken down. Zach tripped one of them and then Grant slapped a patch on him. Bex locked eyes with the last one and he passed out (yeah, Bex _is _that cool), which made our job a heck of a lot easier.

I pulled out my phone and called Professor Jones and told him the job was done. He congratulated me and then hung up.

Macey had called Mr. Solomon and Bex was talking to my mom.

Liz and Jonas came in with huge smiles on their faces. Josh looked guilty. Well, good for him.

"We kick ass," Macey said and we laughed in agreement.

A few officials were showing up and started talking to Josh about how much he knew about Drake Simmons and the COC. He confessed that he didn't know much. Shocker. Do I really have to say I'm being sarcastic?

I walked to Zach and buried my head into his chest. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes. But-" I was cut off by Bex screaming, "What? No! I don't think any of us mind! Thanks! No, no, it's fine. We'll stay!" into the phone.

She hung up and directed her attention to all of us. "Agent Rachael Morgan talked to some people just a few seconds ago-" dramatic pause, "and some officials have decided that we need to stay here a little longer! More time, to make sure everything is completely under control!"

A sense of relief washed over me as I realized that I got to be with my friends a little while longer.

"But…there was one, small problem," Macey added. "Josh is staying."

And just like that, the feeling was gone.

"But…but…but…he shot me!" I protested. A person who shoots somebody shouldn't be allowed to stay in a house with seven other people (including the person he shot!)!

"Sorry, Cameron," a voice said from the entrance.

"Professor Jones! _Please _no. Please, please, please?" I begged.

"Cammie! He's staying with us, now please keep some of your dignity before I'm completely embarrassed by you," Macey snapped.

"Fine. But it someone here to fix my arm?" I demanded. Zach nodded and led me to a man in a black trench coat and a long white beard, looking like he belonged in _Harry Potter_ instead of removing a bullet out of my arm. Maybe he'll use a magical wand, I thought and then giggled a little. Zach cocked an eyebrow, but I just shook my head, dismissing it.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Mor-" but he cut me by saying, "I know, I know. Just sit down."

Rude.

I did as he instructed. I focused on Zach's beautiful eyes, trying to ignore the tugging on my shoulder and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Zach asked.

"You know."

"I know, but I'd like for you to say it out loud."

"Nope. Sorry."

He smirked and I smiled, despite the stitches being threaded through my skin.

"Okay, you're finished," the doctor dude said.

"Thanks."

Zach and I went to our friends as they decided that we were making Josh have the small room (which wasn't that small at all).

"I'm finished. We can go now," I told them. They nodded and we made our way out of the building and onto the sidewalk. I noticed that Grant had his arm around Bex, and that she wasn't objecting. I noticed that Liz was deeply blushing and that she and Jonas were holding hands. And for the first time, I noticed that I felt like a Gallagher Girl, back in high school.

I felt eyes on me and I looked over my shoulder to see Josh glaring at Zach and me. I decided to ignore him.

We reached the car and I slipped inside, right between Bex and Liz, with Macey right by Bex. "How much longer do we get to stay," Liz asked Bex eagerly.

"A week longer if everything goes as planned," she replied, smiling from ear to ear, looking very…mischievous.

"Are you up to something?" I whispered so only us four girls could hear.

"Yes. And now that you've asked, so are you."

Macey, Bex, Liz and I all sat in a circle in one of the empty rooms. "I cannot believe you!" I shrieked at Macey. (Note to self: Don't _ever _agree to play the game Truth with three highly trained spies that can totally tell when you're lying and ask very…interesting questions!)

"So you haven't?" she asked.

"No, Macey! I have _not _slept with Zach!"

"Do you think you are?" Bex demanded.

"I don't know!" I screamed back. "Next topic. Please?"

"Fine. Let's go on the roof," Liz suggested.

I got up and said, "I know a short cut to get there." I reached up and pulled on the string hanging down. A ladder came crashing to the floor and I gestured for them to go up. Liz crawled up the steps first and then Macey followed. Bex looked at me, then at the ladder, then at the door and finally shrugged as she took her first step onto the ladder. I went up right after her and sure enough, we were all standing on the roof, over looking beautiful green hills with colorful wild flowers all over.

"It's…" Bex started but Macey finished with, "beautiful."

It was sunset and the sky was painted with pinks, yellows, and oranges. It was one of those moments where time freezes and all you want to do is just stand there staring forever. It was peaceful and quiet and just…perfect. I sighed and my body relaxed.

I faintly heard foot steps but didn't look back, figuring it was the guys. I should have been more aware of my surroundings but I wasn't. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and all of a sudden started feeling all dizzy and tired. I fought with my heavy eyelids, trying to get them stay open, to not let blackness take over.

But I lost, and the last thing I saw was Bex spinning around and her eyes growing wide before I drifted into the dark.

**Uh oh! Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh! What's happening? Who's taking Cammie? Well…guess you'll find out soon…**

**And the whole kidnapping thing, MaGgIeIsaAsTaR (I think I typed that right…) gave me that idea! Thank you!**

**Please review and tell me how you think it should all play out. ;)**


	12. Gone

**A/N: I got some really awesome reviews on that last chapter and I wasn't sure if you guys would like it or not when I posted it! Anyways, y'all gave me terrific ideas about what's going to happen and stuff so…yeah…thanks!**

**Now, on with the story!**

Zach's POV

I heard a scream and then a _thud_. Jonas, Grant and I all shared worried glances before running to the room three doors over. There was a ladder leading up to the roof. I scrambled up it franticly with Jonas and Grant just a step behind.

Macey and Liz were pulling on a black cord and Bex was connecting a different cord to her.

"What happened? Where's Cammie?" I demanded while Bex hooked the opposite end of the cord onto the building.

"What the hell do you think happened? Why else would Bex be jumping off a roof with Cammie's absence?" Macey screamed back.

Josh came running up the ladder while yelling, "What's going on?"

Bex glared at him and then flung herself off the roof. I saw Macey and Liz grip on the other cord loosen and they threw it off the roof. "He cut the rope! He got away! With Cammie!" Liz shrieked as a few tears fell onto her cheek.

"Bookworm! Peacock! Pull me up!" Bex instructed with a hint of sadness in her tone.

I sped-walked over to the end of the cord and untied it from the pole. Josh finally seemed to understand what was happening and came over to help me and the girls pull Bex back up to the roof (which we did in record time).

Bex pulled the cord off of her belt and sighed, "Let's hope we're not too late."

We scrambled back down the ladder and grabbed some things that we thought we would need.

"Are you alright?" Grant asked me.

"I have to be," I replied while putting a Glock into my bag. **(A/N: for those who don't know, a Glock is a type of gun!)**

I slung the bag over my shoulder and faced Josh. "As much as I hate that this is true, you're the one who's most likely going to know where to find her. You have the alpha position in this mission," I told him while the girls came over to our room.

Macey studied all of our faces before whispering, "I'm not losing a member of the team."

Cammie's POV

"_Is this her?"_

"_Yes, sir. She's the one responsible for our leaders' death."_

"_Bring her to her room. We will begin when she wakes."_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I regained consciousness. I looked around and all I saw was a dark, bare, grey room. There was a small light in the ceiling that was flickering, but that was it for lighting. The room was damp and cold. I was lying on a black blanket with no covers over me.

My teeth were chattering from the lack of heat so I pulled down my ponytail and let my hair cover the back of my neck. I wrapped my arms around my knees as I tried to remember where I was and how I had gotten there.

I remembered hearing my friends scream, and I remembered how fast the person who grabbed me was. I knew my friends had come close to catching him, but then he got faster and threw me into a random vehicle before speeding off to wherever I was now.

I remembered deep voices, but couldn't think of what they had said. I couldn't remember what anyone looked like, or what kind of car it was…my eyes were shut at that time. I did all I could've done. I listened closely.

But now I was wide awake and – to be honest – completely terrified.

I jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door at the front of the room that I hadn't noticed earlier. My throat was dry but I managed to say, "Yes?"

The door opened and a short lady with long blonde hair walked in. "They will see you now," she told me, gesturing for me to follow her.

Well, I didn't know who 'they' were, so I shook my head and told her, "Please tell me who you are, and where this is."

She smiled an apologetic smile before telling me, "I am Marie Loft. It's nice to meet you, Cameron."

"It is? Nice to meet me, I mean."

She chuckled a little before replying, "Yes, it is. But I do wish that it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Okay, then. Um, but, what are 'these circumstances?'"

"Some people are very upset about what happened to Drake. They feel that he is innocent and don't want you…to…uh…do anything else that would…offend them," she answered, seeming like she had tried to find the right words. But you just can't find a nice way to say that some people I have never met were going to kill me. But, the odds weren't on my side (they never are, really) so instead of putting up a fight, I just got up and said, "Okay, please take me to meet the people that I 'offended.'"

She nodded and led me into a hallway that wasn't that much different from my room. It had more lights, but it was still cold, damp, and grey.

We reached a set of wooden double doors at the end of the hall. I looked at Marie and she nodded, signaling that I could open the doors. I gave them a push and they slid open.

Behind the doors were people I'd never seen before, and people that I never thought I'd see again.

**Hmmm…I didn't like writing this chapter. I just didn't. I dunno why. **

**Anyways, did you like it? I liked it. Do you love it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Fave part? Think that Marie is crazy? Yeah, me too… review, please!**


	13. Reasons

**Warning: this is going to be a long A/N but please read it!**

**Okay, so I wrote Zach's POV badly on purpose (and no, I promise I'm not just saying that because it sucked) because I had a plan and it worked! I got amazing tips that I'm trying to learn how to use to improve this story so thank you for the advice!**

**And, sorry it took so long for me to update! I know you guys don't want an excuse but I have been super busy! I'm finished with this years' dance revue (I teach dance) and as much as I'm going to miss the studio for the rest of summer, I **_**am **_**glad that it is over for now!**

**And Only the Good Spy Young is going to be out on the 29****th**** and I'm super excited (aren't we all?)! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Okay, and Zach's and Cammie's POV are happening about the same time in this chapter…I don't know how to explain but you'll understand when you read it!**

**Now, on with the story!**

Cammie's POV

My voice shook as I said, "Daddy?" Tears filled my eyes, but I continued to speak, "Aunt Abby? How are you two here? You're supposed to be dead! You died on a mission! And your plane crashed on the way to a mission! How…" I trailed off, realizing that all I had just said was simply their cover, a legend.

I stared at the lady with long, dark, brown hair, whose face was once flawless, but now had several scars and bruises on it. The lady who disappeared when I was young, came back when I was in high school, and then died during a plane crash, or so I had thought.

I turned to face my father, a man I was surprised that I even recognized after such a long time without seeing. There was a cut from the outer V on his left eye down to the left corner of his lip with dried blood all along it.

"Cameron," he replied, his voice perfectly even; no emotion in it at all.

I looked at Marie and she whispered, "Go sit." She sounded like she was talking to a golden retriever instead of a person, and I resisted the urge to backhand her.

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief. I went and sat down by my dad.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay to be scared right now?"

He finally looked into my eyes before replying, "Yes."

"Well, then…" I stopped short because of a short, fat man entering the room. His face resembled Drakes'.

"Take a look around you, Chameleon," he used my codename in a mocking manner and I clenched my fist. "Memorize the room. Now!" he snapped, but I already had.

There were no windows, and the only doors that were there were the ones I had entered from. There were two rows of chairs, with 12 chairs in each row, and every single one of them had some one seated in it. The room literally looked like it was made of wood. The floor, the walls, all of it was wood.

"Speak, Chameleon," he instructed.

"I have nothing to say, sir," I told him.

"Aren't you wondering why you're here?" he asked.

"I know why I am here. I am here because I killed people you knew and trusted."

"Why did you do it? He was innocent!"

"He was planning to kill my mother and he killed Be- one of my good friends' father. And both of a different friends' parents. He was not innocent."

"Ah. But you see, Cameron, that was his cover. In the spy world, someone has to take the blame, even if it wasn't their fault. So, he took the blame because he was the least likely to be killed – or so we thought. We were very surprised that you managed to kill him."

We killed the wrong person. He didn't kill anyone. "But…but…he was your leader, so he assigned you jobs to kill people, right?"

The fat guy seemed to think about that for a minute before saying, "Yes. That's correct."

"So," I went on, "If he told people to kill other people, it makes him just as guilty as the person who killed a person was." I knew they were confused with what I had said because, to be honest, I was pretty confused with what I had told him.

"I will see you later, Cameron Morgan," he said, after pondering about it for a minute, and with that he left all 24 of us sitting in our chairs, speechless. I rested my head against Dads' arm and sighed, "I love you."

He kissed my forehead before replying, "I love you, too."

Zach's POV

"Zach!" Bex shrieked. "Stop driving like a maniac! You're going to get us killed!"

Which wasn't true at all. My driving was better than hers. She's the one who drives on the wrong side of the road.

"It's okay, Bex," Grant soothed, but it didn't work. Bex was going crazy. She looked like she was ready to kill somebody.

"Liz, Jonas? What do we have?" I yelled.

"Turn right!" Liz shouted back. I quickly jerked the steering wheel right and the car nearly flipped over from how sharp the turn was. But still, I was a better driver than Bex.

For the next hour I was speeding down back roads, and making sharp turns every other minute. I didn't care how many times I almost got us killed; I was going to save Cammie.

I saw a small shack out of the corner of my eye, but didn't think much of it until Jonas shouted, "Turn left!"

I pulled onto the rocks and put the car into park. We all jumped out of the car without hesitation. I realized how late it was, how dark the sky was. There was a full moon and I remembered how much Cammie loved star-gazing, especially when there was a full moon.

I pulled a random gun out of my bag and looked at everybody. "Peacock?"

Macey nodded and pulled a bottle of "hair spray" out of her bag. She sprayed all along the door, revealing several, red lasers.

Jonas and Liz started cutting wires to deactivate the lasers. "Okay, you're good," Liz told us and Grant kicked down the door.

I was expecting a small, worn-out room with Cammie just sitting tied up in a chair with a few guards around her and a gun on her temple. But no. In truth, as soon as you walk into the shack there is a staircase leading under ground. Liz and Jonas went back to car – to their lap tops – and the rest of us went down stairs.

There was a narrow, grey hallway with several doors along either side. I tried to slide one of them open, but it was locked. I swore under my breath and then froze at the sound of a door squeaking open.

A blonde lady and a short, bald, fat man exited a pair of wooden doors at the end of the hall.

"Marie!" the man snapped. "I don't have time for this! That girl killed him!"

"Sir," the lady I'm guessing is named Marie replied, "please listen. Drake took the blame. You heard what she said! She thought he was responsible! You would've done the same thing!"

The guy turned and slapped her before screaming back, "Don't question my judgment! Drake is not with us because of that _girl_! And now Josh is missing too!"

They disappeared behind a door and we all turned to face Josh. "Who was that?" Bex demanded.

"Uh…Co-Director. Drakes' brother. The girl was Drakes' assistant but she never wanted to work here or with any of the people here. She told me that herself. Marie and Derek are their names," he answered.

Macey unzipped her black jacket, revealing a black dress similar to the one that Cammie had worn just a few days ago. Just a few days ago, but it felt like a different life-time.

"Stay hidden. Pick locks. Do whatever. I am going to get a key to that back room," Mace told us. I watched her disappear behind the same door Derek and Marie went behind just a few seconds ago and then heard her say, "Bonjour, vous devez être Derek. Je suis Suzanne. Puis-je parler à Drake?" **(A/N incase the Bonjour didn't let you know, she's speaking French!) **and I realized how much all these people loved Cammie. How much we would all do to protect her; to keep her safe. And I finally realized that she wasn't a crush I would get over, or a girlfriend I would leave heartbroken. I realized I loved her more than she could ever comprehend, and that I would never, ever stop loving her, because once you fall in love, you can't get out and even if you could get out, why would you? And for some reason I couldn't stop myself from saying, "I love you, Cammie."

**A/N: Awwwwwww! How sweet? Anyways, I hope you this was better than my other chapters, and I'm really trying to use the advice you guys gave me! **

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Really want to punch Derek and watch his fat jiggle? Review and tell me, please (well you can skip that jiggling fat part…) **


	14. Don't Mess With Us

**A/N: Almost 100 reviews! Woooh! **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! We went on **_**another **_**vacation to go see one of my aunts. When we got there she told me she didn't have a computer (I almost had heart failure when she said that! Lol)!**

**And…please DO NOT worry about bringing me down or hurting my feelings when telling me ways that could make my story better! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! **

**Now, on with the story!**

Cammie's POV

I opened my eyes a dizzily sat up. I was still in that same wood room with everybody else. Most people were walking around and others were sprawled across chairs trying to get some rest.

"Morning, Cammie," Aunt Abby said. She had a faint smile on her face.

"Morning," I replied groggily. "Where's Dad?"

"Three rows back, sleeping. He's really happy to see you again, you know. It's nice for him to know that you are healthy and stuff. He was constantly asking me questions about you. And he's glad you're in the field," she told me.

I smiled at the fact that he wondered about me _almost _as much as I wondered about him.

"I missed him too."

Aunt Abby nodded.

"I know, squirt. But we'll talk later. Derek is going to be coming in any second now."

"Who's Derek?" but before she could answer the door squeaked open and in walked Marie and the fat man.

Aunt Abby nodded towards fat man and I whispered, "Oh…_he's _Derek."

Derek clapped his hands together and anyone who wasn't already looking at him sure was now. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, a very special lady is here to talk to you. She was stationed in Paris and come all the way to this HQ just to visit us."

A girl about 5'5 entered the room in the same black dress I had. She had long black hair and a rather familiar face.

But it wasn't until she said "Bonjour," that I realized it was Macey.

Mace whispered something to Derek and then Marie and him left.

"Okay, so…for those who don't know I'm…" she trailed off looking over at Aunt Abby and me. "Agent Abby!" she shrieked. "I thought you were…oh, never mind," she said, waving it off. "Anyways, I'm Agent Macey. 'Why Macey' you may ask, and my reply is simple. I don't trust any of you to tell you my last name except for you and you." As she said 'you and you' she pointed to Aunt Abby and me. "So…does anyone in here want to get the hell out of here?" she asked.

23 people raised there hands. One person didn't. One person sat there with a blank face, acting like this happens everyday and he always tunes them out. One person and that person just happened to be…

Zach's POV

Macey had been in the room with the wooden doors a good 5 minutes. I had picked 13 locks, each revealing an unconscious or either recently dead person. I was scared. Every time I went to slide the door open I imagined Cammie, lying there, lifelessly on the floor. Luckily, that hadn't happened. And I was pretty sure - from what Marie and Derek had said - that Cam was in the room that Macey was in.

"Peacock, this is Hawk. What have you found?" I asked eagerly into my comms.

"Hawk, this is Peacock. I've found some pretty important people. Including Chameleon. Keep picking locks and see what you find, though. Okay?" she replied in a hushed voice.

"Okay."

I picked another lock after another, after another, along with Grant, Josh and Bex. Josh was explaining the cells and the back room.

"Well, the cells are where people go when they are still unconscious. If they don't wake up for two days, then they are pretty much forgotten about. And when someone dies, they take the corpse to a room upstairs, where it is later buried in the yard." He paused to slide open a door, look inside, and then shut it. "Now, the back room is where they take people who woke up and have information they want. They keep them back there for years, tell their families that they had died, and keep them in that room until they get the info they want. Once they get what they need, they kill them or make them work for this group."

Bex was closing a door as she asked, "How do they get the information they want?"

Josh replied, "They don't torture anyone, don't worry. They just keep them in that room until they finally crack."

Bex nodded and opened up another door. She looked in it, slowly shook her head, and then walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked her.

Tears were streaming down her face and I barely heard her as she whispered, "This is too much. I…I just…it's too much. I can't think straight right now and…" more tears came flowing down as she finished with, "If I try to finish this mission I'll screw up. And we'll lose. I thought I was strong and could put aside what happened for a mission but…just please save Cammie."

She walked down the stairs and disappeared behind the wall.

I turned back to the door and started trying to pick the lock. As soon as I heard it click, a red light flashed. And a siren sounded.

I glanced at Josh who yelled, "Run!" but I couldn't leave Cammie.

And I did run. I ran towards the wooden doors. And then felt like a fool for not staying calm, like I had always been trained to do.

Hands grabbed the back of my neck and threw me onto the ground. I bounced back up and started fighting. I couldn't see the persons face, which bothered me. I knew it wasn't Derek because the person simply wasn't big enough.

I kicked the person in the chest and heard a snap. Must've got one of the ribs, I thought.

"Ow!" The voice belonged to a girl.

I threw a punch and then had to dodge one. I did a roundhouse kick which hit her on the top of her head. I was winning, and knew that she didn't have much training on her side.

She cried out in pain and I kicked her one more time before she laid on the ground unconscious.

I looked back saw Grant and Josh fighting, and about 10 more people flooding the building ready to fight us.

I heard Grant yell, "We...are...a little…out numbered…here!"

I ran over to them to help fight. These people were trained better than the girl I had just fought, but still not quiet as good as us.

I felt a blow to the right side of my head, and hot liquid oozed into my eye. I ignored it the best I could and turned to punch the person that had just punched me. And then I remembered something.

I pulled the gun out and shot the man. Grant and Josh seemed to remember that they had one too, because they pulled theirs out and started shooting.

There were 4 people left and I saw Bex come in and shoot one of them while saying, "I couldn't miss out on a bloody great fight like this, now could I?"

She shot two more and the last one put shouted, "I can help!"

Bex pointed the gun at him and replied, "No thanks." Then she pulled the trigger.

"Don't leave yet. There are 12 more people down stairs with guns. Wait until we get some more people to help us," Bex warned as she started going towards the end of the hall – to the wooden doors.

I whispered to myself, "Never mess with the Gallagher Girls."

Bex looked at me and whispered back, "Got that right."


	15. Planning Escapes

**A/N: Hey! Yeah, I know it's been forver and a day but I've just been thinking about this story and how the rest needs to go…**

**I have a beta! You're probably thinking, "About time!" and I know, I should've got one a looooooooong time ago, but I didn't, so deal with the sucky chapters! Lol Anyways, it's Anita the Angel and she rocks! Go check out her story becuz it rocks. Like seriously rocks.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Cammie POV  
Bex came in our giant room, to my surprise. She was confused that Aunt Abby and my dad were here, but we explained it the best we could before starting our plan to get out of here.

Macey, Bex, and I were sprawled out on the floor drawing out our plan on a piece of Evapopaper that Aunt Abby had in her purse. Aunt Abby told us all that she knew about where the lasers were and other security devices in this place. My dad was sitting in the back, staring at the wall. For some reason he didn't believe that we could find a way out of here alive. He said he didn't want to fight, and that it would be pointless because they'd catch us and just lock us back up in this room. Aunt Abby told him what we were capable of and all the things we've done but he just didn't understand… actually, he didn't even listen. I always imagined my dad as being supportive and stuff, but he's not. He's skeptical and told me that I shouldn't waste my time trying to help. To be honest, it was really pissing me off. I thought that he would be that "picture perfect dad", you know besides the spy part (which totally would've just made him cooler). I was disappointed that he doubted me. On the bright side, my dad was fully alive and fairly healthy. Mom would be happy.

"Bex, are you okay?" I heard Mace ask. I turned to see my best friend with a tear riding down her left cheek.  
"Yeah. But, my dad…I think…I mean…I just can't shake this feeling that he's locked up in a place similar to this. It scares me, to be honest," she  
answered, wiping the tear away.

"Bex…"

"It's okay, Cammie. I'm okay." I shook my head but chose to say nothing and went back to our piece of Evapoppaper.  
"So, the guys aren't here, right?" I asked. "I mean…I just don't want them to get hurt or something."  
Bex and Macey looked at each other before Mace told me, "Uh, they're at home. We told them to let us handle it."  
I nodded and grabbed my eyeliner so I could write some stuff down on the paper.  
"Okay," I said as I drew a hall and some doors. "This is where we are. We have to get there…and then to the roof?"  
"Yep. If we go down stairs Dereks' guards will start shooting," Abby said.  
Bex pulled the heels on her shoes off and handed me one. I pressed the orange light at the top and a small vibration shook my hand. "Liz put a bomb in the other heel, and this is the remote?," I guessed. Macey nodded so I told them, "Okay, it's on."  
"Okay, Bex will put the other end somewhere, you'll press the button when she tells you and then there will be a small explosion," Macey replied.  
A tall guy that had brown curly hair and was really skinny was standing next to Aunt Abby. "But just big enough to make a distraction. Then we go up to the roof and…what, jump off and hope for the best?" he questioned.  
Bex rolled her eyes. "No, some of us jump off, others will get in the helicopter that Agent Morgan said she sent."  
"You've talked to Rachel?" Aunt Abby asked, a smile growing on her face. I miss the school. I wish I could work there again."  
"Again?" Bex, Macey, and I demanded.  
She nodded. "I worked there one year and didn't go back. Well, until you guys had to have a guard."  
Bex clapped her hands twice before announcing, "The plan is finished!"  
I examined the paper and smiled. Macey stood on a chair and yelled out, "Okay, listen people! It's gonna go a lil' like this…"

Zach's POV

"Bookworm? Signal alarm," I said into my comms as I grabbed a random guys gun and threw mine didn't have much ammo left.  
"Uh, sorry Hawk, you're going to have to do without the signal. I mean, we can't get the right code." Liz sounded very annoyed that she couldn't do something, and I heard Jonas swearing in the background.  
"Can we get a distraction?" Josh asked.  
"Working on it…almost…there…work, stupid computer, work! Okay, okay, okay…Go down in exactly 7 seconds…"  
Grant, Josh and I shared a worry glance about what the distraction would be, but flew down stairs exactly 7 seconds later.  
I saw all of the guards with their guns pointed towards little, fragile Liz. "Um, I guess this isn't a gas station…sorry!" she shrieked before running as fast as lightning out of sight.  
I nodded my head and then started shooting. Once the first shot was out, everyone turned to face us, shooting their guns like very untrained spies. And to think one of these fools kidnapped Cam…Lord knows what might have had happened to her.  
That thought only made me shoot better, faster. Josh and Grant were firing like crazy, but I knew that each and every one of us had at least three bullets in us. I felt another one stab through my shin and tried my hardest not to scream in pain. It hurt like hell, but I refused to show any weakness.

My gun ran out of bullets, so I started to kick, punch, shove, everything that I learned at Blackthorne came back to me, and I was moving swiftly. I dodged a punch while managing to punch someone in the face. I was doing good, but not the best that I could do. I tried harder, and did better, but still not good enough.  
I kicked a guy in there face and they stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. I tripped a guy and then bent down to the ground to grab a gun. I came back up and saw seven people left. I grunted and fought, but felt an ache in my head, my leg, my shoulder. Everything just hurt so bad.  
I started to feel weak and dizzy. Everything was going hazy. The next thing I knew my the floor was spinning up towards my face. I felt something sharp hit my forehead, but was in so much pain to start with, it barely mattered. My fingers went numb, then my hands, my arms…I fought to keep consciousness, just to stay awake even if I couldn't help fight. Slowly my sight faded and everything was being replaced by black.

**A/N: Please give me writing tips because I know I could really use them! It would help me soooo much! Another thanks to Anita the Angel! Really, this chapter would've been a horrible, complete, epic fail if it wasn't for her!**

**I'm going on another vacay, but only for a week! Please, it's not that long…but I won't have a computer so…sorry! And again, constructive criticism is very much appreciated!**

**~rebell-like-crazy :) **


	16. AN sorry

To the epic and hard core people of who are completely and utterly awesome, I'm having a writer's block and lost inspiration for the story. I just don't know _what _to do. Please PM or put in a review if you would like to give tips. I might be able to upload something kind of soon, but summer is nearly over and I have a ton of hard ass teachers so, with that said, PLEASE HELP!

I might try another story and plan it out; unlike I did with this one. When I started I thought I would just make up stuff as I go (which is probably something a lot of people do for their first fanfiction story) and that, for some reason, is NOT working out. :(

I think I'm gonna give this story a break and see what I come up with to end the story. Thanks so much for the reviews and helpful advice that you guys have given me! Really, I'm trying and I think I'm close. But close only counts with horse shoes and hand grenades. Ugh.

Thanks. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

I'm also bummed because F.Y.E didn't have one of Skillet's CDs'. And I REALLY love Skillet. :'(

~rebell-like-crazy


End file.
